


My Lies Will Go On

by Annie17851



Series: Slices of Destiel [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, episode related; Cas POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6x17  My Heart Will Go On<br/>Castiel is heading desperately down a path of lies. It is time for a little Cas POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lies Will Go On

**Author's Note:**

> 6x17 My Heart Will Go On  
> Castiel is heading desperately down a path of lies.

My Lies Will Go On

 

I lied to Dean. And Sam. Sure, Balthazar really hates the movie and the song, but the real motive was always the 50,000 souls.

I need them. I have to beat Raphael. Dean won’t understand how important it is, vital to the war in Heaven. 

I felt badly about his two friends, Ellen and her daughter, but what has to be- has to be.

But then Fate ruined my plan with her ‘Dean and Sam or the Titanic’ ultimatum.

I won’t sacrifice Dean. Sam either. I just cannot.

So, I lied, and I couldn't even meet their eyes, Dean’s eyes. I left them again as soon as I could.

I will have to find another way. I need souls.


End file.
